


We Need Pie

by NormandyStarlight



Series: Normandy's Drabble [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormandyStarlight/pseuds/NormandyStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An NSFW smutty drabble inspired from the "first line" prompt - “I don’t care that it’s 2:00 am, we need pie.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need Pie

“I don’t care that it’s 2:00 am, we need pie.” Kaidan had broken the silence of their post-coital bliss with this silly request. Shepard could not help but giggle. 

“Ok, Kaidan, but getting some does require putting clothes on,” she remarked coyly. 

He groaned and rolled off the bed. “And this biotic requires more food from all the physical exertion he’s done tonight.” Kaidan pulled Shepard’s naked form off the bed and held her tight against his own, brushing a lock of her unruly hair behind her ears. 

“Fair enough,” she winked and gave her favorite asset of his a slight smack before giggling and running off to dress.

“Hey, hey, be careful, Evie,” Kaidan teased.

Evelyn stopped in her tracks and turned around, stretching her arms seductively. “You know,” she lowered her hands to her torso and traced her waist. “There is some pie right...” she moved her hands towards the apex of her thighs. “...Here.” Her lips turned up devilishly as she watched his wanton whisky eyes follow her fingers. Kaidan growled and swiftly collected her glowing pale form in his warm, muscular arms. He slid his arms down her abdomen to her ass, and lifted her from the ground, and she could feel that his arousal had already returned. Evelyn wrapped her legs around Kaidan as he set her on the desk and grinned wickedly.

Kaidan moved his mouth next to her ear. “I suppose I could have some of yours to tide me over,” he huskily whispered, sending an shiver of anticipation down her spine. Kaidan gently bit her ear lobe before kissing down her neck, gradually making his way down her toned body at a painstakingly slow pace.

Finally, he reached her nether regions, gently brushing his tongue against he clit. Shepard squirmed at the sensation, "fuck, I'm still sensitive."

Her admission only riled Kaidan up more, and he forcefully placed his hands over her thighs. "Don't you dare move," he ordered, his amber pools looking up at her with hunger. She loved it when Kaidan took control in the bedroom and silently nodded in agreement. She curled her fingers over the edge of the desk, desperately trying to obey as Kaidan ravaged her sex with his tongue. Having to focus on being still only heightened the pleasure she felt, and soon, the discomfort of "too much" was replaced with "perfection." She leaned her neck backward, moaning as he sucked on her clit, and admitted that he was bringing her close to yet another climax that evening. 

Abruptly, Kaidan stopped. "Good," he fiendishly growled. "Now you have something to think about while we're out eating." He smirked and chuckled, pleased with himself for teasing her. Shepard shook her head and laughed with exasperation, secretly plotting her revenge. 


End file.
